Secret for A secret
by Ayoungnovelist
Summary: Jason asks Spencer 'Whats Wrong' so she does, they trade a secret for a secret. Jason knows things that Spencer thinks he doesn't know.She talks about -A and how she has been admitted to Radley. After their chat, Jason confronts Toby.


**A/N So I heard that Spencer runs away and no one knows where she is even her family. But she's in Radley, and I thought that I could do a story where only Jason knows. He confronts Toby, oh and he didn't go missing, and well read on my lovelies xx**

**I've learned that things change, people change, and it doesn't mean you forget the past or try to cover it up. It simply means that you move on and treasure the memories. Letting go doesn't mean giving up... it means accepting that some things weren't meant to be." Lisa Brooks**

**Jason's Pov**

I couldn't bear see my little sister so broken over something like this, over a break up. No one in history had every been this torn up about, I know that Hanna was, but she got back on her feet. It had been two months since her break up, and she was still torn. Storming out of classes saying that compared to her life it was a complete waste of time. Her hair was always scraped up, always greasy. Dark circles under her eyes. More anger built up in here than she had ever seen. I had to talk to her. So, I rung her phone, and reluctantly she picked up.

"Hey, Spence I know its school hours, but can you come talk to me, anytime soon." I said down the phone.

"Yeah, I'll come right now."

"Do you have a free period?"

"No." With that she hung up the phone. If a Hastings girl doesn't go to school, skips classes, and bunks then she is no longer whole. She is a broken vase. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a car pulling up my driveway. It was Spencer. I sat down on the decking, and patted the spot next to me. She took it.

"What's wrong, Spence." I asked her, both of us looking ahead into the distance.

"Can't you see it, I'm breaking." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I can see it, and because I'm not blind, I would like you to tell me what is going. And everyone especially you four know I can keep a secret."

"Secret for a secret, me first." I nodded.

"You remember Mona, SupaBitch. Yeah remember she was our stalker. Well right before school started this year. They started again. We thought it was just a joke, a publicity stunt. Because the first text was 'Show me your boobs –A'. That Em was so drunk, we all were, but we knew what was going on Em didn't really give a shit. Then my mum called me, saying Ali's body was missing. Then we knew it wasn't a joke, and the messed up shit was happening again. Toby was the new –A. And gave up everything, and I mean everything. But this whole time he was just using me, us. But the worst part is I still love him." Spence had tears streaming down her face, did my little sister just say that to me. "God, that feels good to tell someone."

"So you haven't told anyone, not even the girls?"

"I'm protecting them, if I tell them one of them go down, and I can't do that."

"I think I better spill now. I know that the night Ali's body was taken, I know who was there." Spencer's head shot up.

"Jason, it's not what you think."

"Spence, its not what you think either. Emily was there, but she was taken there. Someone was in a red coat, and she was blonde. Then a man, who I guess was there was Toby. He strangled Emily and framed her. But the person in the red coat, this is gonna make me sound crazy…" Spencer cut me off.

"It was Ali."

"How did you know?"

"Because Alison had a secret identity. Vivien Darkbloom, brunette. I guess she wanted to take dressing up to a whole new level."

"Spence, How did you know."

"We've got a lot of help, and by that I mean Caleb, we have videos."

"What about another secret for a secret?" She nodded.

"Alison was pregnant when she died, and the father was Detective Wilden. I don't know why but I want to strangle him."

"Shit, this is getting real. Ali had a twin sister."

"Whoa, this shit just got too real. Hey what's the time?" I looked at my wrist.

"3:00. Been here for 1 and half hours."

"I need to go and pack. Damn it." Spencer moved up from the porch, and walked towards her house, and forgetting her car.

"Spence, why do you need to pack?"

"I'm going to Radley."

"Why?"

"Because apparently I'm mental, but I think I'm the first person to get to the real meaning of truth. Even if it means breaking. Thanks for everything, and don't tell."

"I promise. Bye Spence."

"Bye Jason." She walked to her house, before she walked off I could see a glint of happiness in her eyes. The first I had seen for a while. But I remembered that she was going to Radley. And it was were Mad house Mona belonged, or where Bamf Toby belonged. I had to speak with him, and now is just my chance. He walked down the street, not caring about anything, holding his rucksack and motorbike helmet.

"Toby!" I yelled to get his attention, and I did. He came over hesitantly. Once he approached you could see the fear in his eyes of what was going to happen.

"What?" He shouted at me.

"Don't what me. You know what you have done to Spencer, and I know. She said she gave up everything, and I know what that means. How could you do this to my little sister."

"It's not what she thinks."

"I think its pretty damn well what she thinks. Your –A. You're the son of the bitch who has been tormenting Spence and her best friends. Now answer me!" Anger was boiling up in me, he was infuriating me, how could he do that to Spence.

"I was doing it to protect her, you have no idea what they are capable of."

"Well, Cavaughnah you didn't do a very good job, because I've been watching her, she hasn't been herself at all. She strangled Mona, shouted at the poor Andrew. Now she's being sent to Radley."

"What?"

"Cavaughnah, because of you she has gone crazy, not Mona crazy, but I want my life to be over crazy. And because of your stupid little team, she is not telling the girls anything. They are breaking apart all over again. And now one of your minions, slaves or whatever you call them are going to kill either Em, Han or Aria if she rats you out."

"Why hasn't she ratted me out, yet? I deserve it."

"That's right! You do. But she thinks she's closer to the truth than any other person has been before. But, the thing that despises me is that she still loves you. She was naked in more ways than one, and you carry on doing your sick little game, but you might have everyone else fooled, but you don't have me fooled, and if you hurt Spencer again. I will make sure to make your life more or a misery than it is now. Leave, and stay away from the four girls." So he left, I could see that he anted to cry out. I was so mad at him; I couldn't bear seeing my sister so torn up about this. But its hard to get your first love out of your head. That's what I heard anyways.


End file.
